KOTOR: The Sith Civil War
by Exiled Forever
Summary: Taking Place right after the detruction of the Star Forge, the Battle of Korriban is fought, but when Darth Inmanus escapes the destruction, it is revealed how much his plans could hurt the Republic, to combat Inmanus, Revan and his team must be ready to


Authors Note: This if meant to connect KOTOR I to KOTOR II, I will not write a KOTOR novelization but I might do one for KOTOR II. This covers the aftermath of the Jedi Civil War, (The Sith Civil War), Revan's recovery of memory and his departure. This will also include the Conclave of Katarr, the beginnings of the triumvirate of Traya, Sion and Nihilius right to Sion's attack on the Harbinger. After that who knows!

**Prologue **

**Two Weeks after the Battle of Rakata Prime**

**Revan, Jedi Knight (Male Human)**

Malak was dead. Bastila back on the light path. The Star Forge was destroyed. In other words the Jedi Civil War, was finally over. So why do I feel like we have just lost?

Was it because of the soon to be parting with my crew? They were all leaving after completing their quest, going to different blocks of life. Canderous to Dxun, to reform the Mandalorians as I have ordered, Zaalbar released from my life-debt to Kashyyyk to help his father, Freyyr lead the village of Rwookrorror, Mission to Nar Shadda on an undercover mission for the Republic, Carth to mop up the remnants of the Republic Fleet, while Jolee, Juhani, Bastila and I were to go to Korriban, for the ongoing invasion.

Yes that was it. The Jedi Civil War was over, but the Sith Civil War had begun.

**Bastila Shan, Jedi Knight, (Female Human)**

Was meditating ever easy? If it had been, it never will be again. I know this, for fact. Meditating, Battle Meditation, Lightsaber Combat in all of these I will feel the lure of the Dark Side, because of Malak, and what he made me do. _Because of you_ a voice says I shake this off, nothing will be easy though, not even Revan. I do not understand Revan, men in general for that matter. I love him, but what will the Council say about us when we are called in for our briefing. This small vacation on Rakata Prime, was relaxing and I enjoyed spending time with my friends, Juhani, Zaalbar, Carth, Jolee, Mission, the droids, even Canderous! But most of all I enjoy spending time with him.

We haven't done anything, but every moment I'm near him I just feel a bit better about myself and I know he feels the same way about me. But will the Council understand? I do not know

Perhaps it would be best to reflect on other things. The new war perhaps. With Malak dead, many of his sycophants have self-proclaimed themselves the Dark Lord of the Sith. While not as powerful as say Malak, or Revan they will cause a great deal of threat. The only good thing is that they are to busy fighting each other to fight us. In fact the Sith Empire and the Sith Lords have split, leaving the Republic fleet to go after the Sith Empire, while we go after the Sith Lords, but I know that the Jedi will win. We have Revan, how can we not win when we have Revan? Revan will make sure this conflict comes to a close soon. I also know that meditation is not as good as something else though. I have Revan, and with Revan I feel safe.

**Juhani, Jedi Knight, (Female Cathar)**

I am ready for the invasion. Korriban will fall. All these so called "Sith Lords" like Darth Inmanus, or Darth Barbus will not have the time to fight each other, we will be there first.

Korriban is a desolate place of evil and malice, the only thing that emerges from that place is that of the Dark Side. And can make even the best fall. I should know, I almost fell there. When I saw Xor, I wanted to tear him into pieces, but I didn't.

The Council has informed us of the invasion, it will be concise and simple. We will infiltrate the Academy, not as students but soldiers, these will include the batch of ten marines assigned to us, by Admiral Dodanna, Jolee and Revan. Meanwhile Yuthura Ban, the former 2nd Sith Master of the Academy will show us a way into the academy. If fighting has already started then we will continue it and free the tortured Republic Soldiers, and contact the Republic, Korriban will fall and soon.

This is a good plan, Revan, Carth, and Admiral Dodonna created it and all agree it is a good plan. Yet still I am nervous Dak might be there and I can not bring myself to kill him. If we were to face, would he attack me? I do not know, and must not think of this. There is no emotion there is peace. Korriban will fall, but before it does it will learn that I will be its doom.

**Jolee Bindo, Jedi Master (Male Human)**

The Ebon Hawk has just taken off to invade Korriban and I'm on it. It seems like a whole big circle Kashyyyk to Manaan to the Leviathan to Korriban to Rakata Prime to the Star Forge back to Rakata Prime and back to Korriban, it seems as if Manaan will be next.

I can't say I approve of the plan, killing tons of people never does anything especially if its our people. It might be better now that we have finished this war, to say let the war finish by itself. The Sith will mostly destroy themselves with their reckless grab for power by the time a Sith has control he'll find that keeping it will be harder.

My plan would risk no lives, but the Jedi Council does not want to be caught unawares, so to Korriban we must go and to peoples death we must go simply because the council wishes it, but I do as asked. Because I will help Revan, as I always have.

The Battle of Korriban would come soon, very soon and when it did what would be found? I myself have planned this all out, when the Jedi come they will find the unexpected and they will fall as I rise!


End file.
